Incertitudes
by Minheaven
Summary: Don s'interroge à se faire mal au crâne... Son sujet? Un certain Danny. Slash D/D


_le 23/11/09_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Il n'y à que le texte qui m'appartienne.

**Petit OS crée dans le cadre d'un challenge sur un forum dédié au CSI:NY slash et à la websérie CSI:SF  
**

**Pairing:** D/D (embryonnaire)

**Titre:** Incertitudes

* * *

La grande bâtisse était vide, ou presque.

A quelques bancs de là, une grand-mère coiffée d'un chapeau très (très) étrange.

Ou non.

Plutôt original.

Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être une coiffe -énorme !- parée d'un oiseau empaillé.

Il avait dit oiseau ?

Au pire pouvait-il nommer l'espèce de rat avec ailes accroché au bord couleur paille du dit chapeau ainsi. Enfin de là où il était, rangée du centre, à un ou deux bancs d'un milieu parfait dans une ligne centrale, c'était ce qui lui semblait approché le plus de la vérité.

Devant et derrière lui, une poignée de visiteurs. Pour être exact quatre doigts de sa seule main gauche suffirait à les dénombrer. Et pour voisine, la mamie-chapeau… Évidemment, s'il continuait ces élucubrations – il n'y avait rien de plus raisonné que celles-ci – incessantes (qui bien sûr ne l'étaient pas), il aurait aussi relevé quelqu'un uns des **graffitis **à même le bois de certains bancs. Bancs qu'il serait sûrement juste – ou juste un peu fanatique- de qualifier de « sacrés » au vu de leurs emplacements. Fixés, certainement vissés à même le sol, dans toute la superficie de la salle. Sainte salle de recueillements. Avec ses totems, marque de cette religion -croyance, fanatisme ?-, et ses Saints, anges, canonisés et autres. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il lui fallait décrire cela. Ce lieu. Cette Eglise. L'Eglise Saint-Paul, la plus ancienne de Manhattan. Accueillant en son sein les messes célébrées par le père Grégoire.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour de messe. Pourtant, le voilà là, assit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. Le regard accroché à ses baskets jaune canari –plus **moutarde** que canari- qui détonnaient fortement avec le **blanc** presque aveuglant des dalles usées par le temps.

Il était donc là, la tête emplie de questions qui l'amenaient à fortement douter. Incertitudes vicieusement ébranlantes. Détruisant une à une des convictions qui faisaient intégralement parties de lui depuis… Toujours

_« Tout doute est bon à résoudre avec le seigneur »_luirépétait sans cesse sa mère quand il était petit. C'était aussi ce qui lui avait rappelé sa conscience quand, un peu plus tôt en ce samedi matin il s'était retrouvé à traîner dans les rues de Manhattan. Comme une âme en peine, le regard un peu dans la vague, accrochant le moindre détail –sans importance, aucune- histoire d'éviter d'affronter trop tôt la réalité. C'était comme cela qu'il avait réussi à dénombrer les marchands de hot dog le long de la rue. Ainsi que les dix abris bus, les vingt-quatre poubelles en aluminium et les trucs incongrus qui pouvaient traîner dans les rue de New-York tel qu'une **tuile** sur un passage piéton… Il n'avait par contre pas pu relever la totalité des panneaux publicitaires bien trop nombreux. Et étrangement, même si cela faisait des années qu'il ne faisait plus cas ni des préceptes de la religion, ni des dires de sa mère, ses pas incertains l'avaient emmenés ici. A l'extrémité de la célèbre rue Broadway, là où se dressait fièrement la grande croix noircie de l'église Saint-Paul. La grande **porte** en bois sculpté avait été ouverte, comme une invitation muette…

Puis, il était entré, avait traversé la moitié de l'édifice et s'était assis là.

Depuis lors, il n'avait de cesse d'observer les environs, se demandant entre deux analyses ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là. Il ne savait pas prier – les prières d'autrefois effacées par son éloignement aussi bien familial que spirituel-, il n'en avait certainement pas envie, de plus, au vu du problème qui le préoccupait, il n'était pas certain que sa future hypothétique prière soit la bienvenue.

_« S'il vous plaît Dieu, aidez-moi à me sortir ce corps si- alléchant- de la tête… »_ Bien. Il y avait censure même dans ses idées.

Un micro sourire apparut à ses lèvres à l'idée que sûrement _lui_, lui aurait au contraire donné des idées de blasphème… Puis aussi vite qu'il était né, ce fameux sourire disparut au profit d'un rictus. Tout compte fait il y était arrivé à faire face à son problème. Fameux problème, rageant et gênant, qui l'amenait à n'avoir qu'un nom au bout des lèvres…

Ses idées furent coupées court par la sonnerie du portable, conventionnelle, celle que possède tout flic de NY qui se respecte, réveillant au passage les mines outrées de quatre-doigts et de la mamie-chapeau. Il les balaya d'un regard noir, celui de tous les flics qui passent par l'académie de police. L'intimidation par excellence.

« Messer » aboya-t-il.

Ouais.

Petit moment de solitude.

C'était son nom à lui qu'il devait donner, pas celui de son meilleur ami.

« Hey mec, j'ai encore rien fait » rit une voix amusée à l'autre bout du fil.

Il avait la furieuse impression que ses neurones avaient lâchement foutu le camp depuis le début de cette conversation. Sûr que s'il continuait à se taper le front contre son poing fermé au même rythme effréné que ses pulsations cardiaques… se serait bientôt le cas.

« Don, tout va bien ? »

Si tout allait bien ?

Bien sûr.

Son cœur avait défié les lois de l'apesanteur et se retrouvait à présent à l'envers…

Mais oui tout allait bien.

« Hn… »

« Ok… Hum… Bon, on a une affaire là… Alors si tu pouvais… »

« Compris j'arrive » lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher, pressé de quitter les lieux.

Génial. Lui qui voulait éviter la moindre confrontation avec Danny… C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait fui son appartement lors de ce jour de congé commun. Il risquait à présent d'en prendre pour son grade.

« A cent qu'il sera furax » marmonna-t-il hésitant entre la gêne ou une mauvaise humeur qui viendrait dont il ne savait où.

Ce n'était sûrement pas son téléphone, qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, qui le contredirait.


End file.
